bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Nanao Ise
| image = | race = Soul | birthday = July 7''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 139 | gender = Female | height = 164 cm (5'4½")Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, page 100 | weight = 48 kg (106 lbs) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | profession = Shinigami | position = Co-Lieutenant of the 1st Division Vice-President of the S.W.A. | previous position = Lieutenant of the 8th Division | division = 1st Division | previous division = 8th Division | partner = Shunsui Kyōraku Genshirō Okikiba | base of operations = Seireitei, Soul Society | education = Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Unknown | bankai = None | manga debut = Volume 12, Chapter 102 | anime debut = Episode 35 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 | japanese voice = Hitomi Nabatame | english voice = Kate Higgins | spanish voice = Alma Juarez (Latin America) }} "The desk-work expert who takes care of the division's administrative matters on behalf of her captain, who hardly performs any normal tasks." - Tite Kubo is the co-lieutenant of the First Division of the Gotei 13, under Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, and Vice-President of the Shinigami Women's Association. Appearance Nanao is a slim and youthful girl with long black hair normally kept pinned back, with flat bangs that hang to the right side of her face. Nanao also wears a standard Shinigami outfit. She has slightly light blue eyes that have a deep tint of violet and wears glasses with a slight oval shape to them.Bleach manga; Chapter 100, pages 5-6 As a child, she had rounder glasses with chin-length hair that framed both sides of her face. Bleach manga; Chapter -100, pages 4-6 Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Nanao has her bangs tucked behind her right ear.Bleach manga; Chapter 551, page 3 Personality She is a very serious and pragmatic person who often puts up with her captain's silly antics, but like all lieutenants, she is extremely respectful of her captain and follows his instructions without hesitation. She is almost always carrying a heavy book. Nanao is often accosted by her captain, whose teasing takes various forms. Nanao's usual reaction is to scold him or hit him with something, usually a fan. When she is particularly annoyed she takes off her glasses, though her face has never been seen while doing so. Apparently this act is quite frightening, as most people who see it are reduced to gibbering wrecks just by witnessing it.Bleach anime; Episode 169, Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Even the sadistic, cold-hearted 12th Division captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi fell victim to this intimidating spectacle. In her free time, she likes to go shopping, but even more to read, and often visits the library. She is on good terms with fellow reader Momo Hinamori; she even brought her books during her hospitalization. Nanao also has an article serialization in Seireitei Communication, titled "Please be Moderate", which is very popular, especially among the male readers. Nanao is known to be an excellent calculator, a skill very handy, given that she has to do even most of her captain's paperwork. Her favorite food is sweet bean jelly, and she does not like powdered green tea, a trait which is interestingly shared with her captain.Bleach Official Bootleg, page 100 Nanao is the Vice-President of the Shinigami Women's Association, but is usually the one who attempts to maintain and control the meetings due to the juvenile actions and behaviors of President Yachiru Kusajishi. Yet while she attempts to be the main moderator, Yachiru usually has higher say on everything from budget decisions to activities done by the club making any of Nanao's comments or advice worthless. She is also frequently at odds with Shinigami Men's Association leader Tetsuzaemon Iba, of whom she usually forces her superiority and control regarding the influence and power she and the Women's Association have over his association. History Nanao was notable for being in the 8th Division when she was a little girl, and enjoyed being read to by former Lieutenant Lisa Yadōmaru, something they did regularly each month around the time of the first. Eventually, between the period of time when Lisa was forced to hide alongside the other transformed Visored and the present day, she worked her way up from being Shunsui's subordinate to his lieutenant. Plot Soul Society arc When Yasutora Sado makes his way to the Eighth Division’s offices, Nanao is talking to Shunsui Kyōraku, who was teasing her, calling her “Nanao-chan!” which she hates.Bleach manga; Chapter 102, pages 13-16 She later spreads flower petals so that Kyōraku can make his grand entrance in front of Sado. But when he starts teasing her and she gets mad at him and dumps the rest on his head.Bleach manga; Chapter 106, page 2 During the fight between Kyōraku and Chad she stays out of the picture, and then receives a message from the Onmitsukidō, informing her of the murder of Sōsuke Aizen. She runs to Kyōraku to tell him, and then as they turn to leave, she notices that Chad, who has been cut by Kyōraku, is not dead. She asks permission to deliver the finishing blow, but Kyōraku says no and instead tells her to take him to the Fourth Division.Bleach manga; Chapter 108, pages 1-7 .]] Much later, during the day of Rukia Kuchiki's execution, she finds Kyōraku at his usual spot sleeping up on a roof. She puts up once again with his teasing as she tries to hurry him to the Sōkyoku Stand. As he asks her what he should do, she tells him that no matter what she thinks or advises, he would still do what he wanted to. “Don’t worry,” she also said, “I will follow you at a safe distance... so that I will not get dragged into anything.”''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 138, pages 12-14 's Spiritual Pressure.]] After the failed execution, Nanao follows Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake to the place where they could battle Yamamoto without getting anyone else implicated. She then describes the spiritual pressure that is Yamamoto's, but while trying to take out her Zanpakutō, she is caught in Yamamoto's stare and is suffocated by his spiritual pressure. Kyōraku breaks the eye contact to save her, and transports her to a safer spot through the use of Shunpo. She then realizes that it is not only difficult to win against Yamamoto even with two captains on their side, but it is near impossible.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, pages 17-18 Bleach manga; Chapter 155, pages 3-7 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc In a flashback of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's, Nanao appears beside her captain to help Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, Sentarō Kotsubaki, and Kiyone Kotetsu search for clues to Sōsuke Aizen's master plan. She points out there is some data that is unrelated to the Hōgyoku. They then stumble upon information that Aizen is trying to make a copy of the Ōken using Karakura Town.Bleach anime; Episode 125 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc While the captains are in a meeting, the lieutenants gather and discuss the situation with the Wandenreich and recent disappearances of Hollows and Rukongai residents. She listens as Izuru deduces that Shinigami were likely involved in the disappearance of the Rukongai denizens.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, pages 2-3 When the Wandenreich attack Seireitei, Nanao notices the assault and rushes outside.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 3 Nanao visits Shunsui after the Wandenreich assault and complains that he does not answer her when she knocks on the door. Shunsui states that this may be the last time they meet and apologizes. Shunsui later becomes Captain-Commander and appoints her as his co-lieutenant of the 1st Division along with Genshirō Okikiba when he moves to that Division.Bleach manga; Chapter 520, pages 1-4 & 13 She is also present with Shunsui when the Wandenreich invade Soul Society for the second time.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 6 Nanao stands close by her captain as he is confronted by Jugram Haschwalth, who is prevented from approaching or attack due to a specialized Kidō barrier, Hakūdan Keppeki. She explains the ability of the barrier, to which Haschwalth acknowledges who she is and her skill in Kidō. He then asks her whether the other captains are capable of this Kidō spell, to which she admits they are not. Haschwalth states that it is unfortunate because if they had been they would have been able to die fighting instead of being executed. She and her captain are then startled by an explosion not far from where they are.Bleach manga; Chapter 551, pages 3-7 She and her captain then listen to Kisuke Urahara's message regarding Bankai recovery.Bleach manga; Chapter 552, page 14 Later, when Haschwalth draws his sword and states it is his role to tip the balance in favor of the Wandenreich, Shunsui moves in front of Nanao as the wall behind them is destroyed. Revealing he had gradually absorbed the Reishi on his side of the barrier, Haschwalth notes it took him a considerable amount of time to do so and says it is a splendid technique. Asking Haschwalth if she should feel honored, Nanao makes a motion with her hand, causing a wall of hexagons to appear as she reveals she created a new wall while Haschwalth was absorbing Reishi. When Haschwalth notes this wall appears to have been made with a different technique, Nanao confirms this and explains how the wall is comprised of smaller hexagonal plates joined together before asking Haschwalth if it appears to be weaker because it is not a single wall. Haschwalth confirms this before noting the appearance of it being weak is too obvious to be true. As the Sternritter prepares to attack, he receives an order to leave, surprising Nanao.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, pages 2-6 Upon observing the Auswählen's light rising up from the Seireitei, Shunsui tells Okikaba and Nanao that he may have to leave the Seireitei, saying that the Soul King Palace is in danger.Bleach manga; Chapter 604, pages 5-6 Powers & Abilities Kidō Expert: Nanao is skilled enough to perform low- and mid-level spells without incantation. Nanao claims she was appointed to her position as lieutenant solely due to her ability in Kidō. She is skilled enough to easily create intricate and advanced spells like Hakūdan Keppeki within a small amount of time when given the right information.Bleach manga; Chapter 551, pages 4-5 She was also skilled enough to quickly create a new seemingly more powerful hexagonal barrier to stop Haschwalth, despite stating it looks weaker, to which he complemented her even more as he would have to resort to a more violent method to escape from it. Bleach manga; Chapter 559, pages 3-7 Shunpo Practitioner: Nanao is proficient enough in Shunpo to keep up with most lieutenant-level Shinigami. High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Nanao boasts a high spiritual energy. Zanpakutō Nanao's Zanpakutō takes the form of what appears to be either a wakizashi or tantō, with a rectangular ''tsuba'' decorated with diamond shapes on its corners and question-mark shapes on its broad sides.Bleach artbook; All Color but the Black She keeps it concealed within her sleeve. This is shown just before Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake's fight with Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, when she reaches in her sleeve only to be overwhelmed by Yamamoto's Reiatsu. *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Appearance In Other Media Nanao appears as a playable character in the Bleach: Heat the Soul series from the 3rd to the 7th, where she carries her book with her in battle and can attack with a Reiatsu-enhanced palm at close range, similar to what she tried to use to finish off Sado. Trivia *Nanao writes a serialized article in the Seireitei Communication called which is one of the top three most popular columns and is very popular among the male readers. The column resounds with readers' problems and complaints.Bleach Bootleg; page 100 Quotes * (To Shunsui Kyōraku) "What is wrong with you, Captain Kyōraku. That Ryoka is still alive. Shall I finish him off?"Bleach manga; Chapter 108, page 9 References Titles Navigation de:Nanao Ise es:Nanao Ise fr:Nanao Ise id:Nanao Ise Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Female Category:8th Division Category:1st Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Kidō Experts Category:Shunpo Experts